It's not easy knowing anything could kill you
by LivingPlagueRat
Summary: Basically Courtney is an assain and has to kill people, but she gets taken to some sort of dark lord. Wrote it at 1 am, so basically crap :


I wanted to tell him, I really hated keeping this a secret. Arterial, he was my fiance. "Goodbye, Duncan. I'll be back soon." I kissed his head as I silently opened the door into the crisp, cool night air. I walked down the block to the empty parking lot where I leave my car. Something crept past me as I opened the door. "You're late." The Something said. "You wouldn't know what I had to do to go." I pleaded. "I can guess. Here's your next assignment." They handed me a folder with my instructions. "No, no. I can't do this!" I shoved the photo back into the folder. "It can always be you, ya know." They said. "NO! Please! I'll do it." I hid my face in my hands and got out of my car. I walked the block back to my tiny apartment downtown. "Where were you?" Duncan asked me when I opened the door. "Um, just to Walgreen's. Needed some stuff, and I couldn't sleep so I went." I lied. "What's that?" He pointed to my folder. "Folders for work." I set it down behind me. He tried to reach around and grab it. "NO!" I yelled, pulling the folder close to my chest. "Is there another naked dude in there?" he yelled. When he said that, I had remembered he hadn't any pants on. "No, but please put some clothes on." I looked away. "This is what a real man looks like, Darling." I didn't know where to put the folder, I couldn't put it in the safe because I'm marrying a delinquent, and he can open the Child-Safety lock I bought. "Go back to bed, I'll join you in a minute." I kissed him, he tasted like alcohol. "Go put a banana in your ear." He muttered as he stormed off to my bed. I looked at the clock, 3 a.m; I had time to make it to bed for a few hours before doing the task at hand. But before, I had to set something on the table.

"Happy birthday, Duncan." I handed him a piece of cake. "Thanks, Babe." He took a bite and turned pale. I smiled to myself as he fell against his pillow, eyes shut tight. "What did you do?" His final breath took him. As upset as I was, this had to be done, or else it would be me in his position. But I couldn't help but think, What have I done?

As I stumbled out of my apartment that morning, a sinking depression hit me. I had just murdered my fiance, the one person I could ever truly love. What was the point of it though? Did I do something wrong, so wrong that it made my master punish me? I walked down the street and turned the corner to the alleyway of my car, with small red stains on the interior. As I opened the door, my master grabbed me and asked if my assignment was completed. "Yes, but I can't help feel I shouldn't have done it." I said, looking down at my feet. "I did not need the extra words, Courtney. You could always join your beloved down in Hell, you know. One simple slit of the neck, one gunshot in the heart, one push off a building, one suffocation of the throat, one jump into a river..." I did not face him, it would only give him the satisfaction of seeing my pain. "I suppose you're wondering the point of your task." I remain quiet. "BITCH, ANSWER ME!" My master slapped me across the face. I could feel a cut on my cheek emerge as I hit the pavement of the alley. "Yes, Master." I hold back tears and remain staring at the ground. "It seems you've done some corner-cutting on your last assignments. Too much chat and not enough kill I suppose. It was not my decision to give you this task my dear, the DarkLord (I don't care if that's Voldemort's name) wishes to speak to you." He throws me into my car and speeds off. With the force of the impact of my fall and my head hitting the hard metal door, I immediately passed out.

I awoke that night to the sound of cackling laughter as I sat up on cool marble flooring. "Courtney, rise before our Lord." I stood up with a throbbing migraine and proceeded forward towards the tall figure. I could not see distinct features, my vision was cloudy. "Complaining of a task given to you by only the bravest, most loyal, most _beautiful_ DarkLord in all of Canada? You should be ashamed of such a bothersome annoyance!" A girl, no more than 17 yelled. "Gwen, there's no need for shouting. Courtney, you have completed past tasks sloppily and have not bothered to dispose of the bodies. You realize this could expose us to the police, yes?" I nod, trying not to cry from both physical and mental pain. "Not to mention have us all thrown in prison, executed, and how then could we rid of the world of these pitiful non-followers of the Order? We couldn't. No point dwelling on the past though, which is why you will remain in the manor for the remainder of your ordership." The DarkLord said.


End file.
